Darkpaw's Prophecy
by xoxoFromRussiaWithLovexoxo
Summary: When Bloodclan was defeated, they left behind a kit. The kit was raised in Rainclan. What Rainclan didn't know was that the kit was subject of Starclan's latest prophecy. This is Darkpaw's story. *first Warriors story! Hope you like it. :  *
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Allegiances:**

**Rainclan:**

Leader: Thunderstar- light gray tom with darker flecks and ice blue eyes

_Apprentice Darkpaw_

Deputy: Shadowtail- long-furred, dark brown tom with white eyes

_Apprentice-Sandpaw_

Medicine Cat: Firecloud- pretty ginger she-cat with amber eyes and small white paws

_Apprentice-Icepaw_

Warriors:

Blossomfeather-beautiful cream-colored she-cat with pale blue eyes

_Apprentice-Foxpaw_

Tawnystripes-white she-cat with light russet and brown stripes and green eyes

Lionpelt-long-furred tom with golden eyes and brown tabby fur

_Apprentice-Nightpaw_

Stoneclaw-silver-gray tom with white eyes; twin brother of Silvernose

Silvernose-silver-gray she-cat with white eyes; twin sister of Stoneclaw

Suntail-handsome golden tom with light green eyes

_Apprentice-Stormpaw_

Amberfrost-black and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice-Spottedpaw_

Tigerheart-light brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and hazel eyes

Runningfoot-brown, black, and white tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw-small brown she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Sandpaw-sandy colored she-cat with golden eyes

Icepaw-black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw-russet tom with yellow eyes; slightly resembles a fox

Stormpaw-gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Darkpaw-large, black tom with violet eyes

Nightpaw-black and white tom with light green eyes

Elders:

Ravenwing-large, black and white tom with blue eyes

Leopardspots-russet tom with black spots and brown eyes; retired early due to bad hearing and crooked paw

Queens:

Dawnstream-pretty Siamese she-cat with light blue eyes; mother to Creamkit

**Fernclan:**

Leader: Russetstar-large, russet tom with black paws and golden eyes

Deputy: Reddawn-beautiful, ginger she-cat with golden eyes

_Apprentice-Mosspaw_

Medicine Cat: Icefur- gorgeous long-furred white she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice-Streampaw_

Warriors:

Flameheart-ginger tom with golden eyes; twin brother of Firepelt

_Apprentice- Sorrelpaw_

Firepelt- ginger tom with golden eyes and black paws; twin brother of Flameheart

Whitefrost- silvery white tom with ice-blue eyes

_Apprentice-Snowpaw_

Silvermoon- beautiful silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Kestrelsky- brown tabby tom with white paws

Feathersong- pretty, gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

Nightshadow- jet black tom with yellow-green eyes

_Apprentice-Emberpaw_

Meadowwind- tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes

Mapleleaf- small, dusky brown and russet tom with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- ginger she-cat with golden eyes

Sorrelpaw-long-furred, tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Mosspaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Streampaw- silvery gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and small white paws

Snowpaw- long-furred white tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Rainfall- gray and black tom with pale blue eyes and torn ear

Bramblespirit- grey and brown tabby she-cat; former medicine cat

Cherrynose- russet she-cat with yellow eyes and a bright pink nose

Queens:

Daisyear- small, cream and white she-cat with grey blue eyes

Ferndusk- black and white she-cat with green eyes; mother to Petalkit and Sagekit

Prologue

"_He shall rise from the blood, and either engulf Rain and Fern in eternal darkness, or free them from the ashes"_

Two cats gathered around the starlit pool. Their fur sparkled with stars as they fixed their shining eyes on the sleeping form of a Rainclan apprentice.

"Is he the one?" asked a small brown she-cat.

"Yes, Mouseheart, he is the one." replied a large, black tom, his tail twitching with worry.

Mouseheart sighed and whispered, "Oh Blackthorn, I am afraid. You heard the prophecy! He shall destroy the clans. Thunderstar should have never taken him in. Any cat from Bloodclan should be killed!"

"Enough!" said Blackthorn," He is not to be killed because of his heritage! He is a strong young cat! It is not his fault he is subjected to this prophecy. Whether he destroys the clans or saves them is not up to us. He shall make his own decisions. I believe that he will be our savior. We have all known for many moons that Bloodclan will rise once more. I can sense the goodness in Darkpaw's heart. Why else would Thunderstar allow him to join the clan?"

Mouseheart sighed, "Alright. But Darkpaw must be prepared for the battle that is to come. There will be blood…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

Darkpaw blinked the sleep out of his eyes and let out a massive yawn. Sunlight seeped in through the entrance of the apprentice den. He stretched and padded out of the cave, careful not to step on his still-sleeping clanmates, and looked around the camp.

The Rainclan camp was located on a large rock formation that contained many small caves, which served as dens. Near the top of the rocky hill was located the medicine den, elders' den, and nursery. The large expanse of stone at the top of the rock formation was flat and covered with lichen and moss, so that the kits could play without having to be afraid of falling off. It was also the safest part of the camp because it was difficult to attack, but easy to defend. Thunderstar's den was a small cave inside a boulder located near the edge of the rock formation. When giving announcements, Thunderstar would climb on top of the boulder and yowl to the entire clan. The warriors' dens and apprentice den were located in caves on the surrounding sides of the large rock formation. The warriors had two separate dens; one for the senior warriors, and one for the younger warriors. Every night a cat would sit outside each den and watch for intruders. During leafbare, in order to preserve more prey, they would stash the prey in a cave that went deep into the rock formation because the cave got very cold and icy, so it kept prey fresh longer. Darkpaw had to admit, it was pretty efficient.

It was about sunhigh, which meant the border patrol was about to leave. There was only one other clan in the forest with them, Fernclan. He had never been inside the Fernclan camp, though. Anything he knew about the rival clan was from what the elders had told him. He heard that the clan had a habit of "accidently" straying onto Rainclan territory and taking prey. Unlike Rainclan, Fernclan lived in the trees. Their camp was made up of a grove of oaks with low-growing branches. Their dens were located in the hollows of the trees. Darkpaw wrinkled his nose. Who would want to live in a moldy old tree? The caves were so much better.

He quickly ran outside to join the patrol. This patrol was made up of Lionpelt, Tawnystripes, Nightpaw, and Stoneclaw.

"You're late again Darkpaw. How do you expect to be a good, intimidating warrior when you are always rising late, you lazy fur ball?" growled Stoneclaw. He was known for his constant bad temper. He was grumpier than the elders! Darkpaw's ears flattened with embarrassment as he slunk over to the patrol. Thunderstar flicked his shoulder with his tail.

"Go easy on him Stoneclaw. He wasn't very late. I recall how much you hated mornings when we were apprentices." purred Thunderstar. Thunderstar and Stoneclaw were littermates. Darkpaw couldn't imagine his powerful mentor and clan leader as a puny apprentice.

The patrol made its way to the river, which was the border between Rainclan and Fernclan. Whereas Fernclan loved forest, dense woodlands, and the moor, Rainclan liked the river and the shadowy, swampy land that surrounded it. Rainclan hunted all sorts of prey, from frogs and birds, to plump fish. Fernclan ate strange furry prey such as mice and squirrels. Darkpaw wrinkled his nose. Who would want to eat a squirrel?

The clans often quarreled over the smallest thing, and the only time of truce was the Gathering during the full-moon at Cherry Clearing. The Cherry Clearing was a small meadow-like clearing surrounded by a small circle of cherry trees. There was enough room to fit both clans. The leaders would sit on the lower branches of the biggest tree and give their announcements while the clans gossiped below. Darkpaw had never been to a Gathering yet and he hoped that Thunderstar would bring him to the upcoming Gathering the next day. However, he knew his hopes would be unfulfilled. His mentor and Clan leader never took him to Gatherings. He did not know why. After all, every other apprentice had already been to the Gathering.

They made their way across the river and began heading into Fernclan camp. The cats were stopped by a Fernclan patrol as they traveled deeper through the forest.

A pretty ginger she-cat stood in their path with her fur fluffed out and claws unsheathed. The other cats of her patrol were snarling like foxes. Darkpaw stiffened and unsheathed his claws, just in case. He had to always be prepared for battle, like Thunderstar had taught him.

"What are you doing on our territory? Stealing prey? Get out of here before I shred you, you pieces of foxdung!" yowled the she-cat.

"Calm yourself, Reddawn," meowed Thunderstar, "we are not here to fight. I wish to speak to Russetstar." Darkpaw recognized the she-cat's name. Reddawn was the Fernclan deputy! He had heard from the elders and other apprentices that she was small, but a downright nasty fighter. They said she would shred a cat just for stepping on her tail. Darkpaw flattened his ears. He didn't want to fight her at all.

"You honestly think I am just going to lead you into my camp?" hissed one of the warriors in disbelief.

Thunderstar growled and said, "If I was going to invade your camp I wouldn't do it in bright daylight. I also would've brought a larger patrol. I merely need to discuss things with Russetstar." Reddawn hissed threateningly.

"Fine. But no funny business. If you foxhearts even think about taking prey or hurting our kits, we will rip your pelts off." She growled. Darkpaw shuddered. Reddawn and the other Fernclan warriors led them into the camp. At first, Darkpaw could not even tell that it was the camp. Then he remembered that they lived in trees and realized he could see the cats glaring at them from inside the hollows of the trees. A huge russet tom with glinting golden eyes leaped down from a tree to greet them.

"Reddawn what is the meaning of this? Why are Rainclan cats in our camp?" he snarled, glaring at Thunderstar.

Reddawn growled. "They wish to speak with you." Russetstar sighed and led Thunderstar into his den. They argued for a long time. Thunderstar must have told Russetstar his warning. The rest of Fernclan continued glaring at them. A beautiful white she-cat stepped into the camp, her expression troubled. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Darkpaw and she let out a terrified mew and ran into what Darkpaw assumed was the medicine den. Darkpaw looked at Nightpaw.

"Wonder what's stuck in her pelt?" he mewed. Nightpaw just shrugged. The leaders emerged from the den, fur fluffed up with hostility.

"We are done here. I hope that you stick to your own borders. There shall be consequences if you don't." growled Thunderstar.

"We have been within our own borders this entire time. Reddawn and her patrol shall escort you out." Russetstar hissed. Reddawn nodded and led the cats away from the camp. Then she turned to Thunderstar.

"How is Foxpaw?" she whispered quietly.

Thunderstar mewed, "He is doing very well. He's one of the fastest apprentices. The sneakiest too. Just like a fox." Reddawn nodded and gave his mentor a small smile. Darkpaw cocked his head in surprise. Why would Reddawn want to know about Foxpaw?

They finally reached their own clan and all the other warriors flocked them for information. Darkpaw was about to grab a plump looking vole from the fresh kill pile, when he heard Firecloud, the medicine cat, calling his name. Darkpaw walked over to her den.

"What is it?" he asked. Firecloud looked tired and troubled. She had just returned from the Moonrock, the rock medicine cats and leaders used to speak with Starclan.

"Darkpaw, I have to talk to right now. It's urgent." She mewed worriedly. Darkpaw stared at her in surprise and followed the she-cat into her den.

**A/N Hmm….wonder what Firecloud wants now. Find out in the next chapter! Sorry it takes me forever to update. I have been so busy. Review and I'll update faster! All types of reviews welcome. Flames and everything. And if you have any special ideas for this story, tell me. I have bad case of writers block. Thank you!**

**-Skystripe (Sasha)**

**p.s. This story will also be available on my other account, xoxoChinchillaRedfernLovexoxo**

**p.p.s. yes I know my username is different, but I took some quiz thing and my warrior name was Skystripe, so for this story and any other Warriors stories, my signature name will be Skystripe. **


End file.
